Totenkopf
by Vautour2B
Summary: Ce crossover reprend l'intrigue du long métrage sortie en 2000, de 'Ah ! My Goddess'.
1. Clair de Lune

Merci à Yvette, ma mère, pour son aide précieuse.

**.**

**Totenkopf**

**.**

Chapitre I

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . Sautant d'un pas aérien au-dessus des cratères lunaires, l'étrange créature, avec ses ailes de papillon et sa peau blanche soulignée de parement noir, aurait pu passer pour un insecte, si sa taille et sa gracieuse morphologie féminine, ne l'avait aussi apparentée au monde des humains.

_. . . . . . _Passant soudains sous une ombre gigantesque, elle s'immobilisa et leva un regard inquiet vers le ciel... mais l'ombre avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
Après avoir regardé et re-regardé autour d'elle, la créature reprit sa marche, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'enfonça dans le sol avec autant de facilité que si elle avait été immatérielle.

.

_. . . . . . _" !?.. Quel est encore ce prodige ? Se dit, stupéfaite, une femme à la chevelure rousse démesurée et au visage balafré.

. . . . . . Elle, d'habitude si flegmatique, regardait l'écran avec perplexité :

. . . . . . . — Envois un 'rover' !

. . . . . . A l'arrière de l'énorme vaisseau, une rampe s'ouvrit et un véhicule à six roues en jaillit et alla atterrir à l'endroit où avait disparu la créature ; de dessous le châssis un projectile fusa et s'enfonça à son tour dans le sol.

. . . . . . . — Sonde partie ! annonça l'ordinateur.

. . . . . . Après quelque secondes, l'image d'un gouffre apparu à l'écran, puis, plus bas, une niche concave, haute comme immeuble de dix étages.  
Au milieu, une grille d'une taille démesuré, composé d'une grande roue à l'allure de barre de gouvernail, entouré de huit petites à l'allure de mécanisme d'horlogerie.

. . . . . . " De mieux en mieux : un coffre-fort sur la lune ", pensa la rousse.

. . . . . . La créature ailée, agrippée au moyeu de la plus grosse, repassait de son doigt les inscriptions sur le pourtour, qui en devenaient alors lumineuses.  
Alors qu'elle venait de terminer, elle se fit soudain projeter en arrière par une force invisible ; la roue se détacha par morceau et tomba au sol.  
La créature plongea et se posa doucement à coté des débris ; elle ramassa un objet et resta un long moment à le contempler.

. . . . . . Celle qui l'espionnait ordonna un 'zoom' sur les mains... mais la créature plaqua l'objet contre sa poitrine et commença à remonter vers la surface.  
La capitaine du vaisseau ordonna aussitôt au 'rover' de larguer la sonde et de se cacher...

**.**

. . . . . . Juste à temps : à peine l'engin avait-il disparu dans un trou, que la créature ailée surgissait du sol et s'envolait en direction de la Terre, qui brillait à l'horizon – sans remarquer la présence, à quelque milliers mètres de là, du mystérieux vaisseau, qu'un camouflage électro-optique avait rendu diaphane, au point d'en être quasiment invisible.

. . . . . . . — Suis-la, à distance !

**.**


	2. Vive la rentrée !

Chapitre II

_**.**_

_**.**_

. . . . . . **Japon, Avril 2001..**

. . . . . . . « … Hier, vers 16h30, une émission lumineuse a été observé à la surface de la lune... »

. . . . . . . — Belldandy !.? Dit le jeune homme en jetant un œil dans la salle tv... mais il n'y avait personne...

. . . . . . . « … ce phénomène a été enregistré par différents observatoires... Plus de détails dans l'édition de ce soir... »

. . . . . . Sans un regard pour le téléviseur, il sortit dehors et tomba sur un petit robot, occupé à balayer l'allée le long de la palissade, séparant la maison du temple..

. . . . . . . **...** Ah... Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Belldandy ?

. . . . . . Mais la petite mécanique, au corps et à la tête sphérique coiffée d'un chapeau en forme de plat, n'émit que des bip-bip incompréhensible...

. . . . . . " C'est vrai, j'oubliais : Skuld ne ta pas encore fait don de la parole, 'Pépé'(1) ".

. . . . . . C'est alors que le vent lui apporta un chant mélodieux, qui s'élevait de la forêt.

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . . « Félicitas !... Cum amicis... Communicata... est … Trista... est... Communis... est.. »

. . . . . . . — C'est si beau !.. lui dit - alors qu'il arrivait dans la clairière - une adolescente au cheveux noirs, accroupie contre un buisson. Sur son front et ses tempes, un tatouage bleu et ovale avec une pointe.

. . . . . . . « … Communis dolor... Cum amnibus amicis… Per aspera vita... »

. . . . . . Elle ajouta à l'intention du jeune homme, lui aussi sous le charme.

. . . . . . . … Ma grand sœur est vraiment bonne en tout.

. . . . . . . — Normal ! dit soudain à son oreille, une grande fille aux cheveux blanc et tatouages triangulaires, apparut la tête en bas :... pour une déesse de premier rang, classe illimité... (elle bascula à l'endroit, tout restant en lévitation) … cela va de soit...

. . . . . . Remise de sa surprise, la benjamine regarda à nouveau son autre sœur (la cadette) chantant devant un arbre mort, avec, au dessus d'elle et à demi-sorti de son dos, un gracieux ange à l'allure féminine, qui l'accompagnait, toute en singeant ses mouvements..

. . . . . . . « Beata... est causa … Vivendi... »

. . . . . . . — Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour chanter comme ça...  
. . . . . . . — Oui mais avant cela, il te faudrait trouver le grand amour, Skuld ... ajouta son aînée, toujours flottante au dessus du sol.

. . . . . . L' adolescente se mit à bouder, avant de répliquer avec véhémence :

. . . . . . . — Et toi, Urd, tu sais chanter peut-être !

. . . . . . D'un geste du doigt, celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire, mais leur sœur en avait terminé et les regardait d'un air bienveillant, alors que son ange s'effaçait dans son dos..

.

. . . . . . Laissant là l'aînée et la benjamine, le jeune homme rejoignit la cadette dans la clairière :

. . . . . . . — Voila que cette arbre mort à des bourgeons !?.. Tes pouvoirs sont incroyables, Belldandy !

. . . . . . . — Pas du tout !.. Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair et tatouages rhombiques, en regardant les oiseaux sur l'arbre : j'ai juste entendu sa voix .. il voulait vivre encore quelque temps avec ses amis de la forêt..  
. . . . . . . **...** ce souhait a suffi à le rappeler à la vie... je n'ai fait que lui donner un 'petit coup de pouce', c'est tout ! Conclut-elle, sous le regard plein de tendresse du jeune homme.

.

. . . . . . . — Keiichi ! Dit soudain Urd, penchée au dessus d'un nid, garni d'oisillons, quatre mètres plus haut... Tu n'était pas venu chercher Belldandy, à l'origine ?  
. . . . . . . — En effet, fit ce dernier.. Belldandy ! partons un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui...  
. . . . . . . — Entendu, Keiichi...

. . . . . . Après avoir promis des cours de chant à sa jeune sœur, ravie, la Déesse du présent alla changer son tablier de cuisine, contre une robe longue à large bretelle et une veste assortit, couleur bleu nuit.  
Quelque instants plus tard, elle rejoignait Keiichi, qui l'attendait aux commandes du vieux Side-car BMW, au bas des marches du temple.

. . . . . . Alors qu'elle prenait place dans la nacelle, Il lui dit :

. . . . . . . — Skuld avait l'air toute contente...  
. . . . . . . — Quand j'étais petite, quelqu'un c'est chargé de me former et me guider (Elle enfila son casque)... Dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais en faire autant à mon tour..  
. . . . . . . — J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette personne...

. . . . . . Sur un dernier salut à Urd, Skuld et ' Pépé' - qui leur souriaient du haut de l'escalier - nos deux tourtereaux prirent le chemin de l'université.

**.**

. . . . . . **Quelques heures plus tard, dans les allées du campus...**

. . . . . . Comme chaque année, les différents clubs étudiants, profitaient de la rentrée universitaire pour essayer de recruter de nouveaux membres. Partout des stands, tous plus tape à l'œil les un que les autres, s'efforçaient d'attirer l'attention. Devant un bâtiment isolé, juchée sur une estrade, une toute jeune fille à lunettes - après avoir provoqué quelques larsens avec son micro – se lança dans un discours invitant les badauds à venir découvrir le club de sport mécanique.

. . . . . . La malheureuse – qui se prénommait Sora – saisi par le trac, avait bien du mal à parler d'une voix posée :

. . . . . . . — ... et maintenant, je vous prie de reculer jusqu'aux cônes : nous allons vous montrer une partie de nos activités... elle leva un bras : Allez-s'y !.. clama-t-elle.

. . . . . . Mais rien ne se produisit..

. . . . . . . **...** Bah alors .. heu !.? bredouilla-t-elle, affolée, sous les rires.

. . . . . . C'est à ce moment que retentir des grondements de moteurs et que de part et d'autre du bâtiment surgirent, un kart, une voiturette de record d'autonomie et deux motos, qui vinrent se ranger devant l'estrade.  
Soulagée, Sora, repris sa présentation avec beaucoup plus d'assurance.

**.**

. . . . . . Une ombre de sourire apparut sur le visage, à demi-dissimulé sous une capuche, d'un étrange personnage adossé les bras croisés, à un arbre, une vingtaine de mètres en arrière.

**.**

. . . . . . . — … la semaine prochaine notre club participe à un course organisée à Shizuka avec le soutien Wirlwind... et voici notre véhicule...

. . . . . . Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre, et, sortant d'un virage, un side-car de compétition apparu, piloté par un jeune homme en combinaison grise, assisté d'une jeune femme en combinaison rouge, littéralement couchée à ras du bitume, vers l'intérieur du virage.  
Le bolide fonça sur les véhicules en stationnement, avant les contourner dans un double enchaînement de virages, au cours duquel la copilote inversa à deux reprises sa position, en parfaite synchronisation avec les gestes de son équipier.

. . . . . . Après un demi-tour – tout aussi parfait – le side-car, dans un dernier virage, stoppa face aux spectateurs ébahis...

**.**

. . . . . . La copilote mit pied à terre, se leva et retira son casque, dévoilant le visage de Belldandy, sous les murmures d'étonnement de l'assistance. Le pilote – qui n'était autre que Keiichi – en fit de même, alors que Stora, reprenant la parole, invitait les spectateurs à les rejoindre au sein du club.

. . . . . . Devançant tout le monde, une jeune fille au grand manteau rouge et à la longue chevelure, sortit du rang et fit acte de candidature.

. . . . . . . — Vous avez vu, s'exclama Sora : nous avons déjà une nouvelle adhérente !

. . . . . . Séduit, des dizaines d'autres se détachèrent du groupe... malheureusement c'est à ce moment là, que, du haut d'un balcon, les deux aînés du club, Tamiya et Ôtaki, se manifestèrent de façon tonitruante.  
Vêtus de justaucorps vert-pomme, les deux fiers-à-bras haranguèrent au haut parleur les étudiants médusés, leur vantant à leur tour,les mérites du club avec force gesticulation et poses grotesques... tant et si bien, que, la plupart des candidats, effrayés, battirent en retraite.

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . **A** **la nuit tombée...**

. . . . . . Les cours termines, les membres du club de mécanique avaient regagné leurs locaux, pour fêter l'arrivée des nouveaux adhérents. Toutefois, Chihiro commença par passer un savon à Tamiya et Ôtaki, penauds.

**.**

. . . . . . **A une centaine de mètre de là :**

. . . . . . . « Bon, vous avez réussi à faire fuir un bon paquet de futurs membres ... Vous êtes pénible ! » .. résonna la voix de la jeune présidente, dans l'habitacle d'un coupé jaguar XK.8, garé tout feux éteint. « .. Pourquoi ça ce passe toujours comme ça ! »

. . . . . . Silence des deux intéressés...

. . . . . . . « Cela dit, il y a eu des inscriptions.. » fit à son tour la voix de Belldandy dans le haut parleur « .. et je suis sûre qu'ils sont venus ici par ce qu'ils sont motivés par les sports mécaniques... ça ce voit ! »

. . . . . . . « Exactement ! » clama Tamiya. « vous êtes des élus !... Nous partagerons joie et douleur, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue ! »  
. . . . . . . « Oui, bien parlé ! » enchaîna Ôtaki, « Bienvenue aux nouveaux et que leur chemin suive le notre... »

. . . . . . Sur l'écran du tableau de bord de la jaguar, Chihiro eu un geste de découragement et Keiichi un sourire crispé. Mais l'atmosphère fini par se détendre et bientôt, sous les cris d'encouragement et les tintements de bouteilles, les premiers karaokés se firent entendre.

. . . . . . Une main ganté de blanc, actionna une télécommande la caméra zooma et s'attarda sur Keiichi, qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de la première inscrite. Celle-ci – qui se prénommait Morgan – restait indifférente et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la soiré. Pour briser la glace et la mettre à laise, le jeune homme lui demanda qu'elle était ses centres d'intérêts (en mécaniques).

**.**

. . . . . . Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, Tamiya attrapa Keiichi par le col et, de sa grosse voix, gronda :

. . . . . . . — Dis donc, Morisato !.. Alors que tu as déjà Belldandy, tu essaies de te faire une nouvelle recrue ?

. . . . . . " Aie ! .. Ça recommence ! "

**.**

. . . . . . . — _Alors Keiichi ! Tu nous a oubliés ? Tu ne pends plus ta crémaillère ! Tonna Tamiya devant la porte du Temple, en compagnie des autres membres du club._(2)

. . . . . . _Le jeune homme sorti, suivit de Belldandy... et d'une jeune fille au cheveux mi-long._

. . . . . . _A la vue de cette dernière, le colosse saisit Keiichi au col :_

. . . . . . . — _C'est qui l'autre nana ?_  
. . . . . . . — _Euh.. mais Sempaï, c'est juste.._.

. . . . . . _Il se sentit brusquement soulevé dans les airs et se retrouva tenu à bout de bras, par les chevilles et la peau du dos, au dessus de la brute grondante :_

. . . . . . . — _Je veux rien savoir ! Tas droit à en 'serrer' qu'une seule !... Tu donnes dans la Polygamie !_  
. . . . . . . — _C'est ma petite sœur, alors arrête de dire n'importe-quoi... et lâche-moi !_  
. . . . . . . — _T'as jamais dit que t'avais une sœur !_

. . . . . . _" Il va me le désarticuler ! " - la jeune fille se força à sourire et tendit la main :_

. . . . . . . — _Permettez que je me présente : je m'appelle Megumi et je suis la petite sœur de Keiichi... je viens juste de débarquer chez mon frère et je me suis inscrite à la fac..._  
. . . . . . . — _Super ! exulta Tamiya, : Tu vas pouvoir t'inscrire à notre club de dragsters.._

. . . . . . _" Il va le lâcher, oui ! " — Euh, je réfléchirais...promis !_

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . . — Les nouveaux sont tous tendus... dit Keiishi, en rejoignant Belldandy dans la cuisine.. - Ça me rappelle quand je suis entré au club... (il s'assit contre le rebord de l'évier) : je ne savais comment agir... J'étais toujours angoissé...  
. . . . . . . — Ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit en souriant la déesse : les nouveaux sont des gens qui ont en eux la force de transformer tout ça en bon souvenir..  
. . . . . . . — Désormais, moi aussi, je...

. . . . . . . — Belldandy, tu est là ? les interrompit, d'une voix zozotante, une Sora ivre.…— C'est donc ici que tu te cachait ?..(la jeune fille à lunettes s'approche du couple en titubant)...Cette fois c'est à ton tour.. (elle lui met le micro sous le nez) : Voilà !

. . . . . . De retour dans la salle, Belldandy s'apprétait à chanter, alors que Keiichi et Stora retournaient s'asseoir à leur places.

. . . . . . . — Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
. . . . . . . — oui, cha va... bredouilla-t-elle, avant de soupirer en regardant celle qui charmait à présent l'assistance de sa voix : - Belldandy en a de la chance... Elle est belle, gentille, intelligente...  
. . . . . . . — … et plus, elle cuisine bien, et elle s'habille avec bon goût... ajouta une brune en combinaison, assise à la droite du jeune homme...

. . . . . . . — Megumi ! dit Keiichi en voyant les rougeurs suspectes sur le visage de sa sœur.  
. . . . . . . — … bref, impossible de lui trouver le moindre défaut (elle lui glissa le bras derrière le cou) prend bien soin d'elle tu m'entend !  
. . . . . . . — Ehhh, tu es venue en moto, non ? (il tenta de lui retirer le verre des mains).. Donne moi ça !

. . . . . . . — Keiichi ! s'exclama, soudain en larme, Sora : - on m'a traitée de collégienne, de minipousse, de gamine, et encore plein d'autre chose.. Pourtant..  
. . . . . . . — Personne n'a dit ça voyons !

. . . . . . . — Bien sur que si ! Pourtant... pourtant... (elle ouvrit la veste et bomba le torse) : - moi aussi, j'ai pas mal de poitrine...(devant son air affolé) - j'ai compris... j'y vais... je vais vous montrer (elle commença à soulever son pull... mais Keiichi le lui rabaissa aussitôt) : – Ne fais pas ça ! (perdant tout contrôle, Sora frotta sa poitrine contre Keiichi, alors que Mégumi resserrait encore son étreinte) : - Alors.. qu'en dis-tu... !

. . . . . . Le pauvre garçon, complètement coincé entre les deux fille déchaînées, hurla :

. . . . . . . — Ressaisis-toi ! Hasegawaaaa !

. . . . . . Tout à coup, les verres et les bouteilles, explosèrent, aspergent une partit des convives, don Keiichi.

. . . . . . " Belldandy "

. . . . . . La déesse, honteuse d'avoir inconsciemment utilisé ses pouvoirs, jeta un regard de biche affolée à l'assistance stupéfaite, avant de demander pardon et de s'enfuir.. Keiichi se lança à sa poursuite, sous les encouragements moqueurs des autres membres (qui n'avaient rien compris).. à l'exception de Morgan qui se leva sans rien dire.

**.**

. . . . . . Dans la jaguar, le conducteur tira un petit écran plat de sa poche, puis, sortit du véhicule..

**.**

. . . . . . Quand Keiichi la rejoignit dans une allée baignée par la lune, à une centaine de mètres du local, il la trouva environnée de pétales de fleur de cerisier, qui tombaient lentement en tournoyant.

. . . . . . . — Je suis désolée... utiliser mes pouvoirs en de telles circonstance...

. . . . . . Pour dissipé le malaise de Belldandy, keiichi changea de sujet :

. . . . . . . — Que dire... (il leva les yeux aux arbres) – On dirait que le printemps est fini, pour cette année...

. . . . . . La Norne sourit :

. . . . . . . — L'année prochaine... et encore l'année d'après... et dans dix ans... et pour toujours... je serai avec toi, Keiichi..

. . . . . . L'étudiant lui rendit son sourire et ensemble, sans un mot, ils admirèrent le ballet des fleurs.

**.**

. . . . . . Belldandy sursauta et avança de trois pas : dans l'allée, un homme long manteau blanc, venait d'apparaître. Ses long cheveux noir, encadraient un visage beau et sévère à la fois. Sur son front et ses joues, un emblème similaire à celui des déesses.

. . . . . . La Norne se précipita... mais elle n'alla pas loin : un rayon fusa de derrière le nouvel arrivant, sectionnant net une grosse branche, qui alla s'écraser juste devant-elle..

. . . . . . . — Je n'approcherai pas si j'étais vous... cet homme n'est pas celui que vous croyez !

.

* * *

(1) Petit Pierrot' voir manga : 'Ah ! My Goodess', T.7, ch.46.

(2) OAV(1993-94) : 'Ah ! My Goddess', ep.1.


	3. Partie remise

.

CHAPITRE III

**.**

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . Sur son balai, Urd fonçait à toute allure dans la nuit en direction de l'université : il fallait à tout prix qu'elle retrouve Belldandy avant l'évadé de la Lune... Avant qu'il ne cherche à la compromettre, comme jadis !

**.**

. . . . . . **Dans une allée du campus...**

. . . . . . Keiichi se rua sur Belldandy – que la chute de la branche avait stoppée net – et s'interposa entre elle, l'homme en blanc et le tireur invisible.

. . . . . . . — Célestin ! Dit la déesse à l'homme qui avait repris sa marche vers elle.  
. . . . . . . — Stop ! L'avertissement vaut pour vous également.. menaça la voix du tireur – ou plutôt de la tireuse, car le timbre en était féminin..

. . . . . . Indifférent, l'homme en blanc continua à avancer. Des pas précipités se firent alors entendre derrière lui et une femme, cheveux et cape ondulent au vent, apparut à la lumière d'un réverbère. Keiichi sentit ses poils se dresser en découvrant une guerrière, belle et terrifiante :

. . . . . . " Un démon ! "

. . . . . . Une balafre barrait sa joue joue gauche. La tête de mort des pirates s'étalait sur sa combinaison rouge sombre, ses gants blanc, la boutonnière de sa cape noir, et, jusqu'à la broche séparant son incroyable chevelure rousse. A sa main droite, une arme ressemblant à un sabre d'escrime, mais avec une lame beaucoup plus épaisse et une poignée-pistolet.

. . . . . . Elle attrapa l'homme par le bas du manteau et tira :

. . . . . . . — J'ai dit 'stop' !  
. . . . . . . — Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde pas ! ironisa celui-ci en se retournant.

. . . . . . Belldandy, voulut s'interposer, mais Keiichi la retint par le bras.

. . . . . . . — Arrêtez, il n'y a pas de raison de ... !

. . . . . . Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase : surgissant de la nuit et piquant sur le petit groupe, Urd lança contre son balai contre l'homme en blanc, qui esquiva.

. . . . . . L'aînée des déesses – qui avait sauté juste avant – atterrit au pied de sa cadette.

. . . . . . . — Emmène-la Keiichi !..se tournant vers les deux autres, elle fit apparaître dans sa main, une boule d'énergie d'où crépitaient des éclairs : - Ne t'avise pas d'approcher, Célestin... et cela vaut aussi pour toi, 'Totenkopf' !

. . . . . . Cette dernière lâcha son arme, recula de de quelque pas et croisa les bras.

. . . . . . " Tiens !? " Se dit Urd : " elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir peur... ou alors.. "

. . . . . . . — Urd ! Celestin n'est pas notre ennemi..  
. . . . . . . — Si, maintenant il l'est !  
. . . . . . . — Décidément tu n'a pas changé, dit celui-ci.

. . . . . . . — Tais toi ! siffla l'aînée, hors d'elle. - Après ce que tu lui as fait, tu as un sacré culot pour... hé !

. . . . . . Sans crié garde, Celestin s'envola. Urd fit de même et voulut le poursuivre, avant de s'aviser qu'il restait encore la femme en rouge. Elle reprit contact avec le sol, alors que son adversaire disparaissait dans la nuit.

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . . — C'est raté... à cause de ces deux gêneuses..  
. . . . . . . — Ce n'est que partie remise : nous sommes la pour secouer leur joug et nous y mettrons un terme... quelque soit le temps que cela prendra.- " … ceci-dit, je me demande d'où elle peut bien sortir cette rousse là ?"

**.**

**.**

. . . . . . . — Pourquoi as tu agressé Célestin !? Lui reprocha Belldandy, en larmes.  
. . . . . . . — Parce-qu'il t'a fait du mal... Devant incompréhension qu'elle lit dans ses yeux, Urd ajouta. - Tu ne t'en rappelles pas.. c'est normal : on l'avait occulté dans ta mémoire...  
. . . . . . . — Com.. comment !  
. . . . . . . — Je t'expliquerai...

. . . . . . Alors que Keiichi s'efforçait de réconforter Belldandy, Urd s'approcha de celle qui arborait la tête de mort :

. . . . . . . — Vous n'êtes, ni sa complice, ni un démon... qui êtes-vous donc ?

. . . . . . . — Une voyageuse... je m'appelle Eméraldas !

**.**


End file.
